The invention relates to a refrigeration system comprising a refrigerant circuit through which an overall mass flow of a refrigerant is fed, a heat exchanger which is arranged in the refrigerant circuit for cooling refrigerant at the high pressure side, an expansion element which is arranged in the refrigerant circuit and, in the active state, cools the overall mass flow of the refrigerant by expansion and thereby produces a main mass flow consisting of liquid refrigerant and an auxiliary mass flow consisting of gaseous refrigerant which enter an intermediate pressure accumulator and are separated therein into the main mass flow and the auxiliary mass flow, at least one normal refrigerating stage which extracts a normal refrigerating mass flow from the main mass flow in the intermediate pressure accumulator and expands it to a low pressure in at least one normal refrigerating expansion unit and thereby makes the refrigerating capacity available for the normal refrigerating process, a refrigerant compressor unit which compresses the normal refrigerating mass flow from low pressure to high pressure, and a parallel compressor which sucks refrigerant from the intermediate pressure accumulator in a parallel compression mode of operation of the refrigerant circuit and compresses it to high pressure.
Refrigeration systems of this type are known from the state of the art.
In these refrigeration systems, there is always a need for operating them as efficiently as possible.